kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Humphries
Kristopher Nathan "Kris" Humphries (born February 6, 1985) is a German-American/African-American/Irish-American pro basketball power foward. Trivia Kris' German-American on Debra's side and African-American & Irish-American on William's side. Personal Life Humphries was born in Minnesota to Debra and William Humphries. His father was a football player at the University of Minnesota. Humphries is part African-American from his father. He has two older sisters, Krystal and Kaela. His first success in sports came in competitive swimming, where he was the top 10-year-old in the nation in six events, second only to a young Michael Phelps in the remaining events. Kris Humphries held the US national record for the 50-meter freestyle for 10 and under boys for 18 years until it was recently broken. At age 12 he gave up swimming to pursue a promising career in basketball. Humphries attended Hopkins High School, where he enjoyed an impressive basketball career. In 2002 he led the team to a 25–2 record and its first Minnesota state championship in 49 years. He was named a 2003 McDonald's All-American and named Second Team All-USA by USA Today. He was also named to the Super 25 Basketball Team by USA Today, named Minnesota Mr. Basketball, and state player of the year by the Minneapolis Star Tribune and College Basketball News. He was one of 10 finalists for the 2003 Naismith Prep Player of the Year Award, averaging a double double in his final three seasons, averaging 25.7 points, 11.4 rebounds and 5.0 assists a game as a senior. Coming out of high school, Humphries accepted a scholarship offer to Duke University, but later reconsidered and attended the University of Minnesota. At Minnesota, Humphries was named 2004 Big Ten Freshman of the Year and named to the All-Big Ten First Team by the media and coaches. He was named Honorable Mention All-America by the Associated Press and by Rivals.com. He was the first freshman to lead the Big Ten in scoring and rebounding in the same season. He scored in double figures in all 29 games, with 16 point/rebound double-doubles on the season for Minnesota. He averaged 21.7 points and 10.1 rebounds (both tops in the Big Ten), while shooting .444 percent from the field and .742 from the line. On February 18, 2004 he set a school record with 36 points in a game against Indiana. He also set a school record for most points by a freshman for a season with 629 and was the first Big Ten freshman to be named conference Player of the Week in two of the first three weeks of the season. Although Humphries was personally successful at Minnesota, the team struggled. The Gophers finished 12–18, with a 3–13 record in the Big Ten during Humphries' lone season, tying Penn State for the worst record in the conference. Critics accused Humphries of playing selfishly, preferring to inflate his statistics and NBA draft stock rather than help the team win games. The team had a .500 record before his arrival and finished with a 10–6 conference record in the season after he left. Marriage Humphries began dating reality T.V. personality, Kim Kardashian in October 2010. They became engaged in May 2011, and married on August 20, 2011. A two-part TV special showing the preparations and the wedding itself aired on E! in early October 2011, amidst what the Washington Post called a "media blitz" related to the wedding. On October 31, 2011, it was announced that Kim had filed for divorce from Kris after 72 days of marriage. On December 1, 2011, Kris filed his response to Kim's petition, requesting an annulment on the grounds of fraud or a decree of legal separation rather than Kim's requested divorce. Several news outlets have surmised that Kim's marriage to Kris was merely a publicity stunt to promote the Kardashian-Jenner family's brand and their subsequent television ventures. In April 2013, after a lengthy legal battle, Kim & Kris reached a divorce settlement. Their divorce was finalized on June 3, 2013. NBA Career Humphries was drafted by the Utah Jazz in 2004 as the 14th pick. He spent two seasons with the Jazz, averaging 3.6 ppg and 2.7 rpg in 11.6 minutes per game. On June 8, 2006, Humphries was traded along with Robert Whaley to the Raptors in exchange for Rafael Araújo. In the 2006–07 season, after a slow start in which he did not receive many minutes from Raptors coach Sam Mitchell, Humphries proved to be a valuable rebounder and energy player and contributed to the Raptors capturing their first ever division title. On March 28, 2007, he grabbed seven offensive rebounds in 27 minutes against the Miami Heat, both a game-high and a career-high. He followed up this performance with nine offensive and 18 total rebounds in a win against the Detroit Pistons on April 13, 2007, again both game and career-highs. Humphries concluded his inaugural season with the Raptors with a career-high 3.1 rpg and .470 field goal percentage, as well as 3.8 ppg. On July 9, 2009, Humphries, Shawn Marion and Nathan Jawai were traded to the Dallas Mavericks as a part of the four-team deal among Raptors, Mavericks, Orlando Magic and Memphis Grizzlies. On January 11, 2010 the Mavericks traded Humphries along with G/F Shawne Williams to the New Jersey Nets in order to re-acquireEduardo Nájera. On January 27, 2010, Humphries scored a career-high 25 points against the Los Angeles Clippers. He previously recorded career highs of 15 and 21 points respectively as a New Jersey Net. The 2011 season was a breakout season for Humphries as he averaged a double-double in points and rebounds. On December 21, 2011, Humphries signed a one-year, $8 million contract with the New Jersey Nets. On July 17, 2012, Humphries signed a two-year, $24 million contract with the Nets, who by that point had moved to Brooklyn. On June 27, 2013, ESPN.com reported that the Nets and Boston Celtics had worked out a trade that would send Humphries and four other players (plus three future draft picks) to Boston in exchange for Kevin Garnett, Paul Pierce, and Jason Terry. The deal was finally completed on July 12, 2013. Category:Males